


Momster

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this thread: http://akogarezephyr.tumblr.com/post/124600680852/one-piece-of-a-blog-officialsabo-imagine-ace<br/>Probably worse than calling your teacher mom, because at least she'll let you live it down and she's not your actual mom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momster

There was really only one thing worse than being caught stealing from someone. And that was have someone who had years and years of experience robbing people blind catch you. Especially if that person just so happened to be the old hag that you were living with because you’re little brother is seven and don’t yet have anywhere else to live because your brother’s old place has been compromised by pirates and really neither of you nor your brother are really ready to raise a child on your own because you’re both ten. And as kick ass as your forts are, they still don’t have plumbing, which really is nice to have.

It was just supposed to be a normal trip to town where him and his brothers went out and together, stole from various people in town and at the port. You’d think they’d have learned by now just how bad an idea it is to take just anyone’s wallet while they were in the port, but really they haven’t. They were being careful to make sure that Luffy wasn’t getting caught this time, so that almost counted. The thought that potentially provoking them again would only cause them more problems, because a captain might get involved and that was dangerous territory to be going into.

But that’s only if you get caught by someone. Well… Someone that’ll squeal on you. If the old hag had one thing going for her, it was that she didn’t squeal to anyone and was more than likely willing to lie to cover her own ass than she was to tell on you.

Though the look that she was giving them only meant that they were going to get scolded later for something that was probably really stupid. But she wouldn’t do it in town. She was too much of a coward to do it here. And by coward, he meant careful. There really wasn’t any reason for them to get busted in town because she couldn’t keep her big yap shut and someone who wasn’t supposed to hear heard.

Sure they had Gramps basically giving them the freedom to do as they pleased, but at the same time that meant that he’d end up coming over to see why they all got in trouble and then they’d all get their asses kicked because him and his brothers were causing trouble, and she’d get her ass kick because him and his brothers still didn’t want to become marines.

Either way, he knew that that meant that she wouldn’t make a move yet. She’d wait until they went back to the hut before she lost her shit. She was old, fat, and slow, so there was no way that she’d be able to catch up with them if they ran for it. Even Luffy and his stupid rubber limbs that seemed to get caught on everything could still out run her.

The wallet that he had just taken had been emptied of anything worthwhile, and then discarded on the street. There was no use keeping it, because they’d have way too many wallets if they kept every one they ever stole. They usually kept to more blunt ways to get their cash, but there was something about stealing someone’s wallet and them never noticing that was just so satisfying. It was harder to do, so maybe that’s why it was so fun.

Didn’t really matter how they were robbing people, Luffy still sucked at it. At least it served as some sort of training. It wasn’t great, but it was better than how Gramps did it.

His brothers picked up on the signal and abandoned what they were doing before they got caught and made this even longer than it had to be. They’d wait until they were at their rendezvous point before they’d compare their earnings. He hadn’t really noticed what Sabo was doing, as he kept trying to make sure that Luffy wasn’t going to get them busted by being stupid.

Sabo had to have at least gotten a good amount, unless he had gotten a bunch of shit wallets that had nothing in them. He had to respect the trick that he pulled when they first got there. Drawing to everyone’s attention that there might be pickpocketers in the area may have made everyone more on edge, but it did show him where everyone kept their wallets, because they all made sure that it was still there. He’d give him props for that. Luffy almost blew it by pointing out exactly what he was trying to do, but that was to be expected because Luffy’s a dumbass.

Through a series of overly complicated paths and narrowly avoiding the traps that they had hidden all over the forest just in case someone actually followed them, they ended up in a clearing that they’d been scoping out for a tree fort to make their own base of operations that’d be cooler than the bandit’s stupid little hut.

Now standing in a circle in the clearing, they looked at each other and nodded, before emptying their pockets of the money that they had stolen. He hadn’t yet gotten the chance to check out how much he managed to get. It was way easier if you just grabbed the bills in it. Seeing as though while they needed to buy three boats, they were still years away from actually setting sail. He flicked through the thousand beri bills in his hands. There were a few five thousands in there too, which was a pleasant bonus.

“Fifteen!” Luffy declared proudly, dropping his handful of bills in the middle of their circle. He could only assume he meant fifteen thousand, seeing as though there were only bills in his hand. Which for Luffy, was really quite impressive.

“Thirty nine.” Ace smirked, tossing his pile on top. The two of them looked over to Sabo. His handful seemed to be the smallest of the bunch.

“Fifty five.” He declared smugly. That bastard had to have been lying. He took a quick look at the pile that he dropped. Those were some big bills. He had to admit it. He lucked out this time. Next time he probably wouldn’t be so lucky.

“Whoa! Ace must really suck at this if you beat him by that much!” Luffy yelled. What an annoying brat.

He was just readying to remind Luffy that he was still way behind both of them, and he was barely… sixteen probably away while he was a whole forty and reinforce his point with a few punches to really drive it home, when he heard a commotion from a little ways away. This meant someone was coming. They scrambled to hide the cash with the rest of the stash while the intruder was busy with the booby traps they had left.

They had barely managed to hide their stash when the culprit finally revealed themself by stepping into the clearing. What was Dadan doing here, and how had she known where their secret base was. They were going to have to leave better booby traps and be sneakier going back to their base.

“You boys going to explain yourselves?” She asked in an accusatory tone, as if she knew everything.

“I dunno, you seem to know everything, so why don’t you tell us.” Ace growled snarkily.

“I’m talking about earlier when you boys were in town pick pocketing. What do you think you’re going to accomplish doing it like that? You’re obviously doing it all wrong and if you had listen to anything I ever told you brats you’d be rolling in-“

“Shut up, Mom-“ Ace interrupted, lingering on the last m in an attempt to save this really embarrassing slip of the tongue. All eyes were on him, so there was really no denying it if he couldn’t save it. It wouldn’t stop the shame from burning his face bright shades of red in the process.

“-mster! Stop giving me that look!! I don’t know what you heard but I clearly said monster!!” He wasn’t sure what was worse: The look Sabo was giving him, or the mocking giggles from Luffy who he had caught messing up and doing the same thing to Makino at least twice now. He was just going to have to give them both a beating so they’d forget it. That was his only option now, he was going to have to-

“Son…” Dadan spoke up and everything seemed to stop. The three of them were stunned and just stared at her. She bit her lip, she probably pitying him for messing up.

“… Of a gun!!” She yelled, mimicking the anger he had had when he tried to fix his mistake. Only instead of going to pound their heads in (which she totally couldn’t because she wasn’t strong enough to do it) she opened her arms for a hug, despite the attempted anger on her slightly flustered features. “Come here!”

Before they had time to flee, they were already trapped in an inescapable hug, despite their obvious struggles and cries of displeasure about the whole situation. They could hear her mumble “damn brats” under her breath as she kept them in her vice like grip.

Their protest didn’t last for long as they all sort of gave in and accepted the overcrowded hug. Ace himself choosing to loosely hug the arm that was keeping him firmly in place. He chose to just ignore what his brothers were doing, but he could definitively hear the soft sounds of Luffy happily giggling and what could have been a happy sigh from Sabo.

Stupid old hag.


End file.
